


A Beautiful Life

by Lafaiette



Series: Ad Astra [4]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: She saw again the sadness and loneliness she had noticed on his face the first time they had met, that sombre light in his crimson eyes that told her how sure he was that she would find him frightening and horrendous. Maybe he had had bad experiences with humans in the past or feared he would scare her like other Nobles scared other humans.But they were different from the usual vampire and the usual human, that was clear.Meier and Charlotte tell their daughter how their first dates went. Related toGarden of Stars.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tell me about your first date!”

Charlotte gave her daughter a surprised smile, her hands stopping. The orange ribbon held delicately between her fingers rested still half-tied around Esther’s silver hair.

“My first date, stardust?”

“Yes, your first date with Dad. How was it like?”

“It was wonderful. We spent the night of the summer festival in his castle, looking at the fireworks and talking about everything.” Charlotte’s smile was as warm as the flames roaring cheerfully in the fireplace. “We hadn’t got engaged yet, though. We were still just best friends, but we both secretly considered that a date, our first one.”

“I see.” A pause, then Esther insisted, looking at her mother over her shoulder with a grin: “But what about a date _after_ your engagement? One where both of you said outright it was one?”

“Oh! That would be…” Charlotte tightened the ribbon and fixed Esther’s last unruly strands of hair around her face before saying: “That would be our stroll in the forest, where he helped me find sweet berries and we read our favourite poems in a glade.”

“Oh, Mom, that’s so romantic!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Charlotte’s giggle was child-like and so very young and happy. “It wasn’t so much different from what we had done before getting engaged, but we were so excited we kept smiling for the whole time.” She let out a dreamy sigh. “We held hands for the entire night, too!”

“You did that kind of things even when you were just friends?”

“Yes, although we started holding hands only after declaring our love to each other.” Charlotte giggled again, moving to sit in front of her daughter now that her hair was well brushed and tied. “But reading poems and walking together? That was the norm for us even as best friends, yes.”

“How did you meet each other? You only ever told me he saved you from an unnatural mist.” Esther bended her legs on the chair and rested her chin on her knees, watching her mother with attentive eyes and a large smile. “How did your relationship develop?”

“You are so inquisitive today, more than usual!” Charlotte said, laughing and bringing a hand to her mouth, the fire highlighting the red spots on her cheeks. “Oh, starlight, it’s a bit cheesy. Aren’t you going to be embarrassed, hearing how your parents fell in love with each other?”

“Maybe, but I’m also so curious! I know relationships between Nobles and humans were extremely rare and dangerous on Earth, so I wanna learn more about yours.” Esther was a clever and brilliant girl and she yearned to constantly know more about everything and anything. She was more cautious about topics related to Earth, since she disliked the very concept of that planet, but topics concerning her parents and dhampirs were important to her and she often beat her reticence to ask more about those.

“Very well, then. You already know about our first meeting. Your father saved me from that fog and whatever mutant had created it and he led me safe and sound back to our city.” Charlotte’s amber eyes were filled with love, her cheeks redder than before. “Then, a few days later, we met again. Oh, I was so happy!”

She let out a giggle, her hands covering her face, as Esther rocked on her chair, laughing.

“And what happened that second night?”

“Your father was so kind. At first, I thought he was being too polite and formal, but then I realized he was doing it to avoid scaring me. He has always been pretty shy, too, even though he doesn’t look like it.” Charlotte reached out for the tea she and Esther had left on a small table to let it cool while they tended to her hair. She gave a cup to her daughter, then took a long sip from her own before continuing.

“We met again by chance, or at least that’s what we told each other. We stumbled upon each other while I was coming back from my secret garden and he studying an old book. He told me he had decided to read outside, not secluded in his castle for once, but the truth was my garden didn’t need to be watered so soon again and he had left his castle only to have the chance to see me again.”

She stared into the fire, her smile sweet and bright and delicate like the flowers that decorated the room. “Before leaving my house that night, I had actually prayed for another mutant or unknown creature to threaten me again, hoping he would once again save me, only to see him, talk to him again. So, when I came across him that second time, I thought God had answered my prayer in a safer way.”

“Oh, Mom! You were probably the only human on Earth who would pray to meet a Noble again!”

“Yes, I think so, too.” Charlotte agreed with a satisfied and proud giggle. “You should have seen his face! I wonder what mine looked like. Probably as joyous and excited as his. I blushed a lot, I remember that well, and even though it was quite dark and only the moon offered some light, I’m sure he blushed, too.”

Esther adjusted herself on her seat to better drink her tea. Her ribbon was still holding on well, despite the length and quantity of her silver hair, and the glare of the flames formed a sort of golden halo around her head.

“You weren’t scared? Not even one bit?”

“Not even one bit.” Charlotte shook her head, her smile wide as she looked at her daughter. “I could feel and see how good and kind-hearted he was. I knew I was completely safe with him and I could trust him with my life. I just felt it and I followed my instincts without question.” She cradled the warm cup in her hands, her tone soft and joyous. “It was love at first sight, but I realized what it was that I felt for him only one year later.”

She took another sip of her tea, then she looked up at Esther again. “We talked a lot that night, so much I almost came home too late and risked to accidentally reveal my secret to my family. They didn’t know about my garden and I hadn’t told them about your father, of course. I wouldn’t have minded if the first was discovered, but I couldn’t bear the idea of putting Meier in danger. Yes, I already loved him and then that sentiment turned into an even bigger, infinite love.”

“Tell me how that night went!”

“Oh, starlight, so many years have passed.” Charlotte said with a nostalgic, even surprised smile. “Twenty… no, twenty-one years. My, how time flies!” She looked down at the golden wedding ring on her left hand. “But I can still remember every detail of all my nights spent with your Dad.” She finished her tea and put the cup back on the table, fixed the wrinkles on her gown, then turned to Esther with an excited look on her face, eager to tell her more.

“As I said, I had started wandering the path outside the city hoping to meet him again. This time, no fog or mutant arrived. I saw your father reading on a fallen branch near the outskirts of the forest from which he had saved me a few days before – I thanked God for having answered my prayers and I went to him.”

 

\- - -

 

Charlotte’s heart skipped several beats when she saw the tall figure of Meier Link in the distance. He looked as handsome and reassuring as the first time she had seen him; there was no cold wind blowing that night and his long cape didn’t flutter behind his back. Instead, it seemed to embrace his figure, like a sort of hard cocoon, and it highlighted his broad shoulders.

The moon and the stars made his silver hair look even whiter, almost the same colour as theirs. She couldn’t see well from where she was, but she believed she had seen him make a gesture like flipping a page, so she assumed he was reading something. She suddenly feared she would bother him – he had been so kind, when he had saved her, and they had spent much time talking about different topics, but he was still a Noble and perhaps he didn’t wish to be disturbed by a simple human like her.

But then she remembered his cheerful smile when she had told him her name, the kind and sincere way he had spoken to her, the warmth of his eyes – so, she gathered all her courage and boldness and went to him, knowing he would sense her presence soon thanks to his powers.

Just like she had expected, he suddenly turned to her direction, the look on his face nervous and serious; but as soon as he saw her and recognized her, his features softened visibly and a happy smile spread on his face.

“Lady Charlotte!” He got up to greet her with a bow and she bowed back, returning his smile. She saw he was indeed reading a book, so she said: “Good evening, my lord. Am I… Am I bothering you?”

“No, not at all! I was rereading some of my favourite poems, but I decided to do it outside for once.” He looked up at the starry sky – there were no clouds, that night, and the moon was perfectly visible and it cast a bright light.

“It is nice to breathe some fresh air, every once in a while. My castle can become stale, if I spent too much time in my rooms.”

“Oh, I understand that.” Charlotte said, laughing softly. “I tend to spend a lot of my time indoors, too. I usually go out just to assist my father in his walks and to take a walk here near the forest.”

“But this place can be dangerous, despite all my efforts to keep it safe.” Meier said, a look of concern now on his face. “You saw that a few days ago.”

“Yes, but that was the first time I ever risked my life here! You really make this a safer place, my lord.” Charlotte bowed again. “Thank you again for your help. I know it’s a small thing, but I really wanted to thank you in a decent manner, so…” She drew a package out of the basket she was carrying under her arm. “Here!”

She had spent much time thinking of the perfect present for him. During the conversation they had had after he had saved her from the fog, they had learned they had many interests in common and she hoped he would like the book she had chosen for him. She feared he already possessed it – after all, he was a Noble and he had probably been alive for many centuries and who knew how many volumes he had in his library? Nonetheless, she wanted to show him how grateful she was and she prayed he would appreciate the gesture and not be offended by it.

He made a sound of surprise and stared at the package as if he didn’t know how to take it. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and slowly reached out for the gift, a childlike wonder on his face. His long fingers and nails brushed against Charlotte’s hand; they were much colder than hers, but she didn’t shiver and the touch caused a deep blush to tint her cheeks. Meier looked down at the package, wrapped in brown paper, with a soft gaze and murmured: “For me?”

“Y-Yes. I hope I’m not offending you, my lord, but I really wanted to thank you for saving me.”

“There is no need. I was doing my duty as guardian of this city and the land it stands on.”

“I know, but…!”

Charlotte fell silent and started playing with the hem of her heavy shawl, fidgeting on the spot, unable to convey with words how much his gesture, his kindness, and their conversation had meant to her. But again she feared he didn’t like the idea of being gifted something by a human, despite the respect he and his family had for them – maybe he considered it a too familiar, unformal gesture and didn’t want her to step over her boundaries.

That fear grew as he kept staring at the package, his beautiful fingers slowly untying the strings that kept it closed. His expression was still a mix between wonder, joy, and curiosity; there was nothing that made her think of rage or annoyance, but she panicked and stepped closer to take the gift back from him.

“I apologise, lord Meier Link, I shouldn’t have!”

He pressed the half-open package close to his chest, his eyes wide; he noticed the anxiety on her face and a smile, warm and kind, spread on his face.

“Oh, lady Charlotte, don’t worry! I’m so, so grateful and happy for this!” He pulled away the last piece of brown paper and looked at the human fairytale book with an even bigger, wonder-full smile. “I never received a gift from someone who wasn’t my parents, a relative, or a Noble. I was just… very surprised, in such a pleasant manner.” He delicately caressed the leather cover and exclaimed: “I never read this one before! And the topic is one of those I most love and study!”

He beamed at her and she realized that his previous expression and his formal manners had been a way to mask his shyness. She wasn’t sure of it, but she thought she could see a blush on his cheeks, too.

“Thank you, lady Charlotte! This is a most beautiful and appreciated gift, one I do not deserve.” He gently opened the book and gasped at its contents, letting out soft exclamations of joy and wonder as he flipped the pages.

“I’m… I’m so glad you like it!” she said, letting out a relieved and happy sigh, clasping her hands in front of her chest. “I know it’s not much, but…”

“Oh, no, it’s everything! It means a lot to me, my lady.” He had stepped closer to her while saying that and had even reached out, maybe to take her hand, but he stopped at the last second and awkwardly stood in front of her, looking at her with a goofy, happy smile, the book pressed on his chest.

“Thank you. I will always treasure this.”

They kept smiling at each other, with only the sound of leaves and nocturnal birds interrupting the comfortable silence between them. To break it, Charlotte looked at the fallen branch he had chosen as his seat to see what book he had been reading.

“Oh! It’s a beautiful collection of poems, of all kinds, by various Noble authors.” Meier hurried to take it to show it to her and she took it with the greatest delicateness, not wanting to ruin its old leather cover. She flipped it open and read the first poem – one about love – her eyes fell on. It was short, but so magnificently written she couldn’t help but reread it twice, her heart beating like a hammer in her chest. There were also beautiful illustrations inside accompanying each poem and she traced them with a finger, wondering at the different hands and minds that had drawn them and written those words.

“Do you like it?”

“Oh, my lord, it’s beautiful! I never read a Noble book before.” She handed it back to him, but he smiled and shook his head, gently pushing it back.

“It’s yours, now.”

“What? My lord…!” She babbled and tried to give it back to him, but then she feared she was being rude and so she stood there, stammering and flailing like a silly woman, not knowing what to say or do.

Meier Link laughed softly, a gentle laugh that eased her anxiety. He bowed, then stood back, and she realized his pose mirrored hers: the book she had given him held tightly against his chest, as if to protect it.

“Please, lady Charlotte, I insist.” A shy expression appeared on his face again and he struggled for words for a moment. Then, babbling a little as well, he said, looking at the ground: “If… If you want, we can meet again to discuss what we read.” He suddenly raised his eyes to her and hurried to add: “I understand if you don’t want to! I… I’m sorry, it was a rude request, especially coming from someone like me.”

“I’d love to!” she blurted out, her heart now racing fast, her cheeks red, her eyes glowing like the stars above. “I would be so happy to meet you again, lord Meier Link!”

“Truly?” He gaped at her, then his lips curled into a relieved, joyful, beautiful smile and he let out a breathy laugh. “That’s…! Thank you, lady Charlotte!”

“But…” She gave him an amused smile, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t you say it’s still dangerous outside the city walls?”

He cleared his throat and he looked down again, admitting: “Yes, I did. I must confess you something, my lady, and I understand if you will consider me too bold and annoying. I was actually hoping of meeting you again, so I came here every night since our first encounter.” He looked at her and her heart melted when she saw how shy, guilty, and embarrassed he was.

“I apologise! I know this may upset you and I’m sorry.” He looked around. “But it’s true this place can still be dangerous. I promise I will redouble my efforts to make sure you and the other citizens will be safe.”

“Lord Meier Link, I’m not offended or upset.” She stepped closer to him, smiling brightly. “After all, I was looking for you again, wasn’t I? And I just told you I’d love to meet you again!”

“Yes, but it’s different if such a wish comes from me. I am a Noble and my desire to see you again was a selfish one. I could have scared you, caused you to think I had… marked you, ‘chosen’ you, or whatever the other Nobles do.” He was extremely sorry and guilty and he didn’t know how to apologize properly. “I’m not good at talking with people, I fear. It’s been a long time since I spent time with another person. My parents and relatives are all long dead.”

“I’m so sorry.” She saw again the sadness and loneliness she had noticed on his face the first time they had met, that sombre light in his crimson eyes that told her how sure he was that she would find him frightening and horrendous. Maybe he had had bad experiences with humans in the past or feared he would scare her like other Nobles scared other humans.

But they were different from the usual vampire and the usual human, that was clear. She knew she could trust him and she wanted him to trust and feel better about himself, too. Blushing hard, she took one step closer, hoping it wouldn’t bother him. He looked at her with wide, shocked eyes, as if he couldn’t believe a human would willingly get so close to a Noble; but when she smiled up at him, he melted and smiled back, his happy, kind smile she already loved.

“I thank you for your thoughtfulness, my lord. I’m not thinking ill of you – in fact, I’m pleased and flattered. I’d be honoured and happy to meet you again to talk about our books.” Charlotte pulled the shawl closer to her body, laughing. “I will make sure to wear heavier clothes like today.”

“And I will make sure to make this place even safer, so that nothing will ever happen to you.” He looked at the fallen branch and sighed. “I thought this spot was beautiful, but now that you are here, it looks mediocre at best.”

“Oh, no! I love it, you can see the sky so well from here!” She walked to the branch and moved to sit on it, but Meier stopped her with a sudden cry.

“Wait! Let me...” He rushed to the log and picked up something hidden behind it. It was a large blanket and he spread it on the fallen branch so that she would be warmer and not soil her dress with dirt and grass.

“I… Uh… I brought it in case you accepted to stay to talk.”

He looked mortified and more embarrassed than ever, but his face lit up again when Charlotte giggled and sat down, thanking him sweetly. They were too shy to sit too close to each other – and Meier was a gentleman, his timidity causing him to be more formal than usual -, so there was a certain physical distance between them, but they filled it with words and smiles, questions and laughs, details about their life and stars. They watched them, admiring their beauty out loud; and much time later, when Charlotte risked to get back home too late and be discovered, Meier accompanied her back to the city walls.

They agreed to meet again the next night. They met like that for many weeks, until winter came, bringing along rain, snow, and icy wind. They were able to meet again under the stone ruins of an old building; thankfully, the weather had been decent when Charlotte had left home and her father and her brother hadn’t tried to stop her from going out.

But the forecast coming from the Capital, which alerted every Sector of the weather they would have due to the weather control system the Nobility had installed in the Frontier in ancient times, had warned their city about the serious conditions they would have in the following weeks. She would probably be forbidden from going out and Meier also begged her not to come, if the weather was seriously going to be that bad.

“I don’t want you to catch an illness, lady Charlotte!”

They had already become great friends. They were still shy around each other, but also less formal and they even touched each other, now, friendly, familiar gestures like brushing their fingers on the other’s arm or back.

That was when Charlotte, absolutely certain of Meier’s kind and tender heart, suggested something that changed their lives. Resting her hand on his elbow, looking into his crimson eyes, she said: “We could meet in my room, when everyone else is asleep. That way we will be safe and warm indoors and my family won’t suspect a thing. We will just need to be very careful and quiet.”

As soon as those words left her mouth, she gasped, blushed, and looked down. She had never been so bold in her life before – but the suggestion had come so natural to her! She hoped Meier wouldn’t think her too forward. She wasn’t scared because he was a Noble – she knew he would never hurt her -, but she feared _he_ might get scared by her idea and believe she had something else in mind.

“I’m sorry.” she said, pulling her cape closer to her body, hoping it would hide her from the world. “That was…”

“Lady Charlotte.”

She looked up and saw Meier looking at her with wonder and tenderness in his eyes. He was at a loss for words and it took him some time to speak. He gently rested a hand on her shoulder and asked quietly: “Are you sure about this? Are you really asking a creature like me to visit your room?”

“We… We could talk more easily there.” she said, her cheeks on fire, but he shook his head.

“That was not what I meant. I am a Noble, my lady.”

“I know that.” She gave him a serious, confident look. “I’m not afraid, Meier Link. I know you would never hurt me.”

“Oh, lady Charlotte!” He looked on the verge of tears and even his voice broke a little. He did something he had never done before: he touched her hair, one of her braids, and for a moment she thought he was about to touch her cheek, too.

“I don’t deserve your friendship. You are the most important-” He was interrupted by a loud thunder right above their heads. Charlotte yelped and instinctively ducked; when she opened her eyes again, she saw that Meier was covering her with his cape, glaring at the dark sky.

“Come, lady Charlotte. I will accompany you back to the city.” He smiled at her, his scarlet eyes full of joy. “Thank you for your invitation. I would be honoured to meet you in your house. How can I find it?”

 

\- - -

 

“Oh, Mom!” Esther burst into a happy, incredulous laugh. “You actually invited him to your room! That’s so sweet!”

“I was so excited and nervous at the same time! Years later, your father told me it took him more than an hour to get ready to meet me there. He was afraid of making a disaster.” Charlotte sighed with fondness, pouring Esther and herself another cup of tea. “He was always so scared of scaring _me_. It took him a whole month to finally start smiling with his mouth open, you know? He didn’t want to frighten me with his fangs. But I could never be scared of him!”

“Poor Dad. I’ve seen him being shy around you, but I never thought it was that bad when you two were younger.”

“He was – and is – an enlightened Noble. He wanted Nobles and humans to coexist peacefully, but he didn’t know how to convince the other Nobles to do that. The other vampires had cruelly mocked his family for being so open-minded during the centuries and he could understand why the majority of humans was so scared of them. He told me he felt powerless and alone, that he just wanted the world to find peace.”

“In the end, you found a world like that here.” Esther’s smile was proud and bright and Charlotte returned it. “You built it together!”

“Yes, that’s right.” Charlotte giggled and took a sip of her still warm tea before continuing: “Why don’t we ask him to narrate how our first date in my room went? You should have seen us, we were so awkward!”

Esther ran out of the room with an excited gasp and returned a few minutes later, dragging her laughing father by the sleeve of his blouse.

“Alright, you wicked fairies!” he exclaimed, sitting next to Charlotte on the sofa and taking her hand with a lovestruck smile. “What is it? What do you request from your humble servant?”

“Mom has been telling me how your second meeting went! And she told me how you two became friends and how she invited you to her room the first time!”

“Oh, our first dates! Back when we still didn’t know they were that.” His lovestruck smile turned even goofier and sweeter and Charlotte and Esther giggled. “Do you want me to tell you something in particular about that night? For example, how your mother accidentally spilled an entire bottle of perfume in her room before my arrival to make it smell good…”

“ _Meier!_ ”

“And how that marvellous scent lingered on my clothes for days, making my dreams of her feel even more vivid and real?”

“ _Dad!_ ”

“Ah!” he sighed dreamily, looking at his blushing wife, who was tugging at his blouse and babbling. “Yes, I can remember everything!”

“This was a terrible idea.” Charlotte grumbled, pouting at him. “You are dismissed, kind sir- _Meier!_ ” She called his name with a giggle as his lips tickled the sensitive area behind her ear. Esther, sitting in front of them, pretended to be disgusted, but in the end, she laughed with them and when Charlotte regained her breath and snuggled closer to her husband, he started narrating his memories of that beautiful night.


	2. Chapter 2

Being unable to see himself in a mirror felt to Meier like a huge problem that night, huger than usual. He wanted to look perfect for Charlotte and he feared that his usual attire, elegant, yes, but always the same, would be offensive to her, that it would make her believe he didn’t care enough to tidy himself up for her invite.

There was nothing farthest from the truth. He wanted that night to be perfect, to make a good impression to her in her house, in her room, the most sacred of sanctums. That she, such a good friend – the only friend he had -, such a wonderful and brilliant woman, would invite a creature like him in her room was something his mind still couldn’t fully comprehend. He felt lucky beyond reason, but he swore he would make it a magnificent night for her. He would be worthy of her trust and friendship.

He found her house easily thanks to the clear directions she had given him. It was late and the streets were empty, filled only with the sound of the winter wind and the running of water from a fountain. He used his vampiric vibes and created a low fog just to be safe, but he was good at making himself invisible and being quiet and nobody saw him approach the Elbourne house.

Charlotte had told him she would keep a lit candle by the window of her room. He saw the light there, while all the other windows of the house were dark – understandably so, since it was so late and she had assured him her family always went to bed quite early. He approached the window and gently lifted its latch with his telekinesis – he had begged Charlotte to keep it closed to avoid any cold drafts from entering her room while she waited for him.

She was standing by the window, a timid, happy smile on her face. Her eyes were glittering with joy and excitement, the same joy and excitement that Meier felt, burning unquenchably in his chest. He noticed the cute green dress she was wearing and the orange shawl she had put on her shoulders; her hair was styled differently, loose, not braided like she usually kept it during their meetings and he thought she looked beautiful, perfect.

He was too shy to tell her so directly, so he used a different approach, hoping not to embarrass her. He bowed and whispered gently, a huge smile on his face: “Lady Charlotte, I am honoured by your invite and your presence.”

“My presence?” she giggled. “Would I have invited you here without making an appearance?”

“No, but it’s an honour all the same to be with you.”

They both blushed, smiling and looking away, then she invited him to sit on a sofa in a corner of her room while she closed the window.

“My father and my brother will be out for the whole night. They had some important business they needed to take care of outside the city and they preferred to stay there for the night. My father’s health has gotten a bit frail and he preferred not to move at night with this cold.” She beamed at him. “The servants’ quarters are far from this floor, so we can raise our voices a little, if you want!”

Meier sprang up from the sofa, suddenly panicking.

“Would… Would you prefer if I came another night? One when your family is at home?”

Charlotte stared at him, surprised and puzzled.

“No, Meier Link. Why would I? We would need to be way more careful, that way.”

“Yes, but…”

He fidgeted with his long fingers, wishing to explain himself, but fearing her reaction. He didn’t want to offend her, but he needed to be as clearest as possible. The most important thing was Charlotte’s safety and her feeling comfortable, especially in her own house.

She understood by recognizing the shame on his face, that shame that often appeared when he mentioned his hunger, blood, or his meals. She gasped and went near to him, her hand hovering not far away from his chest.

“Meier Link, I always feel safe when I’m with you. Don’t ever doubt that.” She smiled at him, reassuringly, and he smiled back, blushing. “My family being here would actually make me so nervous! What if they heard us? They would hurt you!”

“I would fly away before they had the chance.” he said with a bow of his head, but Charlotte shook hers.

“I mean they would hurt you _later_! Your presence in the city would be confirmed after centuries of secrecy and your life would be in danger. I couldn’t stand that!” She took a deep, shaky breath and sat on the couch, pursing her lips. Meier sat back at her side and laughed softly, gently touching her shoulder.

“Thank you for your concern, lady Charlotte.” He lowered his voice and his touched voice was carried in the room as a soft murmur: “And thank you for your trust.”

They were still too shy to touch each other’s hand, so they simply smiled at each other, their hearts fluttering in their chests. Meier felt as if there was a solid flame in his chest, its weight pleasant, its warmth incredibly comforting. Charlotte made him feel like he had never felt before and he hoped he made her feel the same way, too. Sometimes, he had no idea what the right thing to say or do was – his life, which was considered so long by human standards and so short by Noble ones, had always been dedicated to his studies and researches, to his books and papers. Being in the presence of such a brilliant and kind woman as Charlotte dazzled him and confused him on a daily basis. He had often made a fool of himself – or so he believed -, but fortunately Charlotte had always giggled and reassured him.

 

\- - - 

 

“Oh, Dad!” Esther laughed, rocking on her seat. “You were an awkward dork even back then!”

“Excuse me?” he said, pouting and pretending to be outraged. “Even back then?”

Charlotte, cuddling on his chest, tried to stifle her giggles, but he heard them all the same and pinched her butt, making her squeal.

“Wicked fairies!” he groaned as they both laughed. “I improved a lot since then! Didn’t I?” he added, turning anxiously to Charlotte, who agreed with a nod of her head, accompanied by another fit of giggle. Meier groaned again.

“Fine, let’s pretend for a moment that I am a hopeless case! There is nothing wrong with that! Not all Nobles can be suave, smooth-talking individuals!” He frowned and huffed when Charlotte and Esther kept giggling. “Imps! Not a word will leave my lips, now!”

“No, please, I wanna know!” Esther sat up on her chair, trying to regain breath and stop herself from laughing again. “It’s totally okay to be so awkward with the woman you love! Even after years of marriage!”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t have fallen in love so hard with you, had you been one of those suave and crude men who believe all women should swoon at their feet.” Charlotte took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek, her face as bright as the moon visible outside the transparent roof above their heads. “Oh, Meier, you’ve always been adorable!”

“Adorable?” he repeated softly, eyeing her with a playful look, clearly wanting to hear more praises.

“Yes! And if you read somewhere that that isn’t a Noble quality, don’t believe it! More people should be like you.” She kissed his nose, then his chin. He pursed his lips, a clear signal, but she ignored them with a knowing grin. “Your shyness and good manners were and always will be two of your greatest qualities.”

“Oh? And what are the others?” He leaned close, smiling amusedly, and she laughed and finally kissed him, while Esther made an embarrassed noise.

“Hey, I’m right here!”

 

\- - -

 

Meier had brought a present to thank Charlotte for her kindness and hospitality, a beautiful book about human folklore that he was sure she would love. They had often lent to and borrowed books from each other, and even gifted them, and this one was a gift he hoped would make her happy.

He smiled and blushed when he saw the joy on her face and heard her excited gasp. She rested a hand on his arm while she thanked him and that gesture sent a warm trail of fire run up his chest and his neck.

“I prepared something for you, too.” she said, walking over to her vanity desk. There was a tea set on a tray on it – two teapots and two teacups - and she placed it on the small table in front of the sofa. Meier looked at it with a bit of anxiety, but also great courage. As a vampire, garlic and water were harmful to him, but he could eat and drink other human food, even though it would give him no nourishment. He was ready to drink anything Charlotte had prepared for him.

“I had no idea where to find the artificial blood you drink,” she said, wringing her hands in worry, “so I thought that animal blood might be good all the same. There was some pig blood in the kitchen.” She lifted the lid of the teapot and showed its contents to him: dark, thick blood, clearly of animal origins, unlike the artificial blood he had been drinking since his birth made from special minerals and other substances invented by one of his ancestors.

“Lady Charlotte!” he gasped, gawking at her. “You… You shouldn’t have!”

“Well, I couldn’t offer you tea, could I?” she giggled, sitting back on the sofa and pouring him a cup of blood. The smell was good, fresh, and Meier’s fangs started aching. He swallowed and accepted the cup with a grateful bow of his head.

“I hope you will like it.” she said, worrying again. “Would… Would you like something else with it? Sugar?”

“No, thank you.” He smiled, making sure to do so without opening his mouth to avoid scaring her with the sight of his longer fangs. He took a sip of blood and exhaled slowly. The taste was good, stronger than that of artificial blood, maybe too much for his tastes, but there was a smoky quality to it that he found pleasant enough to keep drinking. In the meantime, Charlotte had poured herself a cup of tea, its colour yellowish and clear, its scent reminding him of the fields of wild grass and flowers that grew near the city.

“This is herbal tea.” she explained to him after noticing his curious gaze. “I also added a bit of rose in it.” She took a sip, then nodded at his cup. “Is… Is the blood to your liking?”

It felt strange, and yet so beautiful, to feed himself in front of a human without causing horror and disgust in them. He had never done that – not only because he had always spent a reclusive life and never interacted with humans before, but also because he was sure he would only scare them. Even though he only drank artificial blood, he had heard enough townspeople say that the act of drinking blood, no matter its nature, was a sin and the books he had read confirmed the humans’ disgust for such an act.

Charlotte didn’t seem disturbed and her gesture had been incredibly sweet and kind. Warmth spread along Meier’s chest again and he smiled again, blushing.

“Yes, very much so. Thank you, lady Charlotte.”

It had started raining. A violent downpour which rattled the panes of the window and a cold wind that whistled through the streets and lamps outside. Had they not met in her room, they wouldn’t have been able to meet at all that night. For once, they could ignore the weather and focus on each other only, enjoying the warmth of Charlotte’s room provided by the fireplace under her vanity desk and the well-built walls.

They talked for many hours about many things, like they always did. First, books and the tales and descriptions they had found in them. Then, their past and their life, their family and memories, asking questions, laughing and giggling softly. Their knees and elbows touched multiple times and each time their cheeks got darker and their smiles dorky. Meier would have stayed there forever, listening to Charlotte and watching her kind, beautiful smile.

“I have never seen bats fly near your castle.” she said, thanking him with a smile as he poured her another cup of tea. “I read that all Nobles have them, but maybe that’s wrong…?”

“It’s true we have a natural affinity with them.” He tapped his long nails against the fine china of his cup, looking at her with warm kindness, his crimson eyes glowing in the room lit only by the glow of the fire in the fireplace. “They follow me sometimes and land on my shoulders or head, but they have never resided in my family castle.”

“That’s a pity. You could have them as pets, if you can’t find a dog used to being around Nobles!”

“I thought about that.” He blushed, looking at the swirling blood in his cup with a sheepish expression. “But they never seem to want to settle down in my castle, no matter how much food and nests I prepare for them in the towers. Maybe they find me scary? My cape looks like their wings, after all. I may remind them of a giant bat.”

“I’ve noticed it! I saw you open it wide once and it did look like a pair of bat wings.” She looked down at her tea, too, smiling shyly. “I thought it looked very beautiful.”

“Thank you.” His smile grew and her blush deepened.

“Perhaps they just value their freedom.” she continued, raising her gentle amber eyes to him. “I’m sure you will find a dog used to be around Noble vibes.” She hesitated, then said softly: “I… I hope you’ve been enjoying our meetings. I know we can’t move and see much, but it’s always better than being closed in one’s own room all night, reading or sleeping, right?”

“Oh, yes!” He found the courage to rest a hand on her wrist. “I have been enjoying them immensely, lady Charlotte. They changed my life.” He feared he had been too forward, but his words only seemed to give her pleasure and joy. “For the better, I mean!”

“They changed mine for the better, too.” She placed her hand on top of his and their breath hitched in their throats at the contact. She was warm, while he knew he was cold and he hoped it wouldn’t bother her. It didn’t, for she squeezed his hand and pulled hers away from it only after a long time, spent looking at each other with timid, grateful, and lovestruck eyes.

He couldn’t help but giggle as he went back to his blood and she gave him a puzzled look.

“The people of the city would be shocked to know you invited a man into your room in the middle of the night, without your father’s permission.” He smiled mischievously, raising an eyebrow. “Imagine the scandal, lady Charlotte!”

“Meier Link!” She swatted his arm, her blush reaching her ears, but when he started laughing – stifling the sound, bending over – she laughed with him and nudged him.

“Forgive me. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” he said after calming down, pouring her a third cup of tea to apologize. He loved serving her – when she had gotten up to rekindle the fire, he had sprung from the sofa and done it for her; when she had sneezed, he had offered her his handkerchief and moved the sofa closer to the fireplace. He would lie down on the ground and let her walk on him if it meant she wouldn’t walk on mud or uneven terrain.

“I don’t care what the townspeople would think.”

He gave her a sad, melancholic smile at that. He stared into the thick blood inside his cup and murmured: “They would probably be more shocked at me being a Noble than a man meeting you during the night.” He placed the cup back on the tray, fear in his eyes. “The scandal would turn into a hunt in which you would be in danger, too.”

“I don’t care about that.” She put her hand on his arm again and when he turned to her, he saw the intense and confident look in her eyes. “Meier Link. I don’t care about that.”

“Oh, my dear friend!” This time, he rested his hand on hers. “I do. Every day, I worry about you and what could happen to you. I don’t want to put you in danger with my friendship.”

“We will be careful. I don’t want to give up on this.” She turned redder than the blood in the cup. “I… I care about you and our friendship.”

“Lady Charlotte! I care about you, too!” He gathered all the courage he had and lifted her hand, pressing a kiss on its back. He put it down quickly, not wanting to embarrass her; he felt like floating, his chest on fire, his mind filled with thoughts so sweet he couldn’t name them. She looked happy, as happy as he felt, and love started stirring in his chest, unbeknown to him.

“We will be careful, then. Promise me you will.” He frowned, worrying again, and Charlotte laughed quietly as she offered him her hand to shake.

“I promise.” She tightened her grip around his hand – so bigger than hers – and glared adorably at him. “You must promise me as well!”

“I promise.” He didn’t want to let go of her hand, but he did it before she would get embarrassed. They smiled at each other; they had reached a new level in their friendship, one that would lead them to fall in love with each other and build their family among the stars.

During their conversation, it had stopped raining and Meier believed it was time to leave. It was getting quite late for Charlotte and even though she insisted for him to remain a little more, he could see and sense how sleepy she was.

He bowed to her, thanking her for her kindness and warm welcome; she said her father and her brother would leave again in three days and so she invited him to her room again. He beamed at her and accepted, swearing to himself that he would bring her better presents – books and confectionery he had heard her mention with great desire.

They would usually say goodbye to each other with a bow like he had just done, but their relationship had progressed that night. So, they hugged each other, a delicate, warm embrace that left him dizzy with joy and excitement and made her ears turn pink.

 

\- - -

 

“You were so _sweet_!” Esther giggled, kicking her feet in the air. “Did it really take you a whole year to realize you were in love with each other?”

“We were very dense.” Meier said, laughing when Charlotte swatted his chest. “Anyway, starlight, this is the story of our first date in your mother’s room.”

He had omitted the details about Charlotte’s family, like he and Charlotte had promised they would do until Esther would be ready to hear about her grandfather and her uncle. She knew her mother had had a family down on Earth, but she believed they had died before her and Meier’s escape. In his retelling of that night, he had only mentioned the servants and Esther hadn’t asked more.

It was getting late and they convinced her to go to bed. Moon and Cosmos, their loyal dogs, followed her into her rooms, ready to sleep on the bed with her like they did almost every night. Meier and Charlotte wished them goodnight as well with a kiss on their fluffy heads and he smiled happily, like a child, when his wife told him he now had two cute dogs all for himself.

They went to bed, too. Charlotte would write a bit on her botanical journal before falling asleep, while Meier would usually read or write down some new plans for the City and the buildings that needed some renovation. That night, however, they went straight under the covers and held each other, their book and journal forgotten on their night-tables.

“Do you remember our first date in our garden?” Meier asked, his hands finding all the spots and nooks on Charlotte’s body that made her melt and giggle.

“How could I not remember it? I was so happy and excited!” She snuggled closer into his embrace and started pressing kisses on his neck and face. “I remember you helped me remove the weeds from one of the roses shrubs. You looked so strong and handsome, honey!”  

“I looked?” He pouted, joking again, and she laughed happily, pressing a loud kiss on his lips.

“You still are, silly!”

She laughed again, turning beetle red, and Meier snorted, nuzzling her cheek.

“We built a beautiful life here, my love.” he whispered after a while, his voice and his smile soft like and gentle like her touch. He basked in her embrace and warmth, choking on his breath for a moment when he thought he had almost lost her. She looked radiant under the moonlight, with her joyful smile and her eyes filled with stars and suns and moons.

“The best life.” she agreed and together they fell asleep under the stars, in love with each other as they always had been, as they would always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: enjoys life normally  
> Me: thinks about Meier and Charlotte  
> Me: enjoys life immensely 
> 
> I LOVE THEM

**Author's Note:**

> They are the most beautiful ship in the world ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
